Connection
by Living Chain
Summary: “Onii-chan… Sebegitukah kau membenciku…?”, laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum, “Bodoh… Kau ingin hidup, kan! Kalau begitu, lawan aku!”. Kumpulan drabble. My first Devil Survivor fic. Slight spoiler. R


Okeh, author lagi stress karena nggak nyentuh ps2 selama 2 bulan panjang, kemarin digotong, ngesot ke rumah sakit nginep selama 2 hari yang super duper panjang, dan karena akhirnya bisa pulang… -dihajar- Ini cuman kumpulan drabble cacad tentang MC dan Naoya yang, yah, gue cintah banged –digeplak-

Summary : "Onii-chan… Sebegitukah kau membenciku…?", laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum, "Bodoh… Kau ingin hidup, kan?!! Kalau begitu, lawan aku!!!". Kumpulan drabble. My first Devil Survivor fic. Slight spoiler.

Disclaimer : SMT : Devil Survivor is an ATLUS' property

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"**Anything, anytime, you'll always give the best for me…"**

"Onii-chan…"

"Huung?"

Sebuah muka kecil mencuat di balik dinding yang menyatu dengan pintu yang menyambungkan koridor beralaskan kayu itu dengan kamar seorang anak lelaki jenius teknologi itu. Satu tangannya mencuat kecil, memegang sisi tembok tersebut. Pipinya bersemu merah, entah karena malu, entah karena senang. Bola mata warna birunya menerawang ke arah seorang lelaki berambut putih yang terduduk di atas sebuah kursi, yang perhatiannya tertumpu ke arah sebuah laptop berwarna hitam yang sedang menyala. Tangannya yang cekatan menggeser-geser mouse yang terletak di sebelah kanan laptop tersebut, meng-browse site-site yang ada di internet untuk referensi miliknya.

Sebelum adiknya berbicara lagi, Naoya langsung menyela.

"Ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang"

Anak itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit, kakinya bergetar kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak sepupunya itu.

_Kata-katanya selalu dingin._

_Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena dia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya?_

_Tapi aku ingin mengetahui dirinya lebih, lebih dalam lagi._

Anak berambut biru itu menelan ludahnya, mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Eeeh… Etoo… Kotak ini…", katanya sambil berjingkat-jingkat masuk ke kamar kakaknya, mencoba menjaga keseimbangan ketika kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning langsat sampai tepat di belakang kakaknya.

Tertarik dengan kata-kata adiknya, Naoya pun segera berbalik ke belakang, menumpukan satu tangannya di atas daun kursi yang sedang didudukinya dan mencoba mengonsentrasikan pandangannya ke arah kotak yang dipegang adiknya tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pipinya langsung memerah sedikit.

"A-ada apa memangnya dengan kotak itu?", katanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Etoo… Ini…", balas adiknya sambil membuka tutup kotak tersebut, di mana kemudian di dalamnya terletak sebuah kue kecil berbentuk bundar dengan gula-gula warna-warni di atasnya, di mana di tengah-tengah kue tersebut menempellah sebuah coklat berbentuk persegi yang dihias dengan icing dengan tulisan

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Yang tampak tidak rapi, karena terlihat bahwa icingnya menempel-nempel di bagian kue yang lain.

"Untukku…?", lanjutnya lagi.

Cukup lama kakaknya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil secara malu-malu, yang menorehkan sebuah senyuman lebar di bibir adiknya yang sedang berulang tahun saat itu.

"Makasih… Naoya nii-chan…", balasnya sedikit terbata-bata sambil melompat kecil ke atas belahan paha kakaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang, tentu saja, membuatnya menjadi gugup setengah mati.

"H-hei!! H-hentikan!!", katanya setengah berteriak seraya mengangkat tubuh adiknya guna melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menurunkannya ke atas lantai yang beralaskan sebuah karpet warna merah, "A-aku sedang belajar!! Ce-cepatlah tidur! Sudah malam tau!!"

Adiknya hanya membalas gertakan kakaknya dengan sebuah tawa kecil, geli melihat reaksi kakaknya yang belum terbiasa dengan antusias miliknya, dan kemudian segera berlari keluar kamar sambil membawa kotak berisi kue tersebut, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih melihat ke arah luar kamar dengan muka tersipu-sipu.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"**When you were all alone, I'll always stood beside you…"**

Naoya segera meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga, bunga edellweiss lebih tepatnya, tepat di depan sebuah nisan kecil di tengah-tengah pemakaman yang terletak di pinggir kota itu. Mata merahnya hanya bisa melihat nisan tersebut dengan pasrah, dan dengan berat hari dia mencoba untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang, tetapi, terlihat sendu.

"Halo… Otou-san, okaa-san…", katanya ke arah batu nisan tersebut yang, tentu saja, takkan bisa menjawabnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku nggak ke sini, ya?", katanya lagi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat langit yang biru yang dipenuhi awan-awan putih yang menggumpal dengan satu sama lain.

"Kalau dibilang bagaimana keadaan kalian di sana… Susah juga, ya… Soalnya kalian, kan-"

"Uuuh…", desahnya sambil menutupi matanya yang masih melihat ke langit sana.

Tak kuat menahan kesedihan, dia pun berjinjit tepat di depan nisan tersebut, dan mengelus-elus wajah nisan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tampak di atas karangan bunga edelweiss itu, terkena beberapa butiran air yang jatuh dari atas, membasahi kelopak bunga yang berwarna putih tersebut, dan kemudian menetes, membasahi tanah di depan nisan tersebut.

"Uukh… Kenapa… Kenapa kalian harus…"

"Naoya nii-chan!!", seru sebuah suara anak kecil yang berasal dari pintu gerbang pemakaman tersebut.

Terkejut dengan suara tersebut, lelaki berambut putih itu pun segera menengok ke belakang dan menemukan adiknya berdiri di sana, yang kemudian segera berlari ke arahnya, di mana Naoya segera menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya dengan cepat.

"Nii-chan. Tou-san dan kaa-san khawatir karena nii-chan menghilang dari rumah sejak pagi tadi", serunya masih sambil berlari-lari ke arah kakaknya tersebut, dan ketika dia sampai tepat di samping kakaknya yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya, tiba-tiba dirinya dihalau oleh sebuah tangan dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Jangan!! Jangan melihatku sekarang!!", gertaknya masih sambil menyembunyikan mukanya dengan kedua lututnya. "Pulanglah! Kau tidak ada urusan di sini, kan…?!"

"Naoya nii-chan…", balas adiknya dengan nada sendu.

_Hanyalah saat itu dimana aku bisa melihatnya lemah seperti itu._

_Menangis sendirian, mencoba untuk membatasi jarak antara dirinya dengan orang lain._

_Tapi aku ingin mengoyak batas yang telah dibuatnya itu._

_Aku ingin bersamanya._

_Memeluknya, sehingga dia tau dia tak sendiri._

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, anak berambut biru itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, memeluk kakaknya yang sedang menangis itu dengan erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki berambut putih tersebut dengan segala cara.

"He-hentikan…", rintih Naoya kecil. "Aku… tidak mau dipeluk…"

"Nii-chan…", balasnya kecil, masih memeluk, mengabaikan kata-kata dari kakaknya. "Nii-chan tau arti bunga edelweis?"

Lelaki yang dipeluknya itu hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Artinya, nii-chan…", balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, di mana kemudian Naoya segera memperhatikan gerakan adiknya, masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, yang sedang merogoh-rogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga edelweis.

"Walau orang tua nii-chan tidak ada, aku…", katanya sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di dadanya, "Aku… aku akan selalu menyayangi Naoya nii-chan…"

"…Selamanya…"

Naoya hanya terdiam melihat pemberian bunga yang sama dari adiknya. Air mata masih meleleh dari kedua pelupuk matanya, tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Dia segera menerima hadiah dari adiknya itu, dan segera memeluk adiknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uuukh!!", desah anak berambut biru itu kesakitan. "Sa-sakit, nii-chan…"

"…Sih…"

"Eh…?"

"…Terimakasih... Aku… aku juga… akan menyayangimu…"

Dan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, sebuah senyuman lebar pun tertoreh di bibirnya, melupakan rasa sakit ketika dadanya tertekan oleh tubuh kakaknya, melupakan rasa dingin ketika air mata kakaknya jatuh ke bajunya.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"**I'm not alone, even if you're not here, since I know, the voices that you'd whispered to me will reach my soul wherever they are"**

Suara guntur itu hanya membuat anak lelaki berambut biru itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kamar miliknya yang terletak di atas lantai 2. Terlihat bahwa dia sedang memeluk sebuah boneka Jack Frost, yang basah dengan hujan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Uuuh… Nii-chan… Nii-chan di mana…?"

Saat itu kakaknya sedang menghilang entah kemana, kemungkinan besar masih mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, walaupun dalam cuaca gila seperti ini.

_Kakak memang seperti itu._

_Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan._

_Cepatlah pulang! Aku tak ingin sendirian di sini!_

_Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu…_

Dan bersamaan dengan saat itu pula, sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kekuatan keras pun terdengar, dan anak itu pun segera menolehkan mukanya ke arah pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Apakah itu kakaknya?

Ataukah kedua orang tuanya?

Atau mungkin… hanyalah suara pintu yang terbuka karena kekuatan angin?

Apapun itu, dia harus segera ke bawah untuk memeriksanya.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa mengira hal apa yang bisa terjadi di saat cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Saat itu, dia mengangguk-anggukan mukanya, masih sambil menutup matanya, dan kemudian berdiri dengan mantap setelah mencoba untuk berani menghadapi ketakutannya.

Berjingkat-jingkat dengan pelan, menuruni tangga yang terdapat di rumahnya tersebut, dia pun berjalan ke arah sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui bayangan siapakah itu.

Anak kecil itu langsung berlari ke arah bayangan hitam tersebut dan kemudian menyadari bahwa rambut putihnya itu benar-benar basah, basah oleh air hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras diluar sana.

"A-aah!! Nii-chan!!! Nii-chan benar-benar kebasahan tau!!! Nanti kalau nii-chan sakit gimana?!", serunya kencang sambil berlari ke belakang.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa…", balas Naoya lemah sambil terduduk di depan pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, adiknya telah kembali sambil membawa sebuah handuk yang cukup lebar berwarna krem dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Naoya yang membuat komputer jenius itu kaget setengah mati.

"Ack-heey!!!", teriaknya kesal ketika handuk tersebut mengenai mukanya, seraya sambil menyingkirkan handuk tersebut dari mukanya. "Hati-hati dong!!! Aku juga sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Bohong!!", teriak adiknya keras kepala sambil kembali mengbungkam mulutnya dengan handuk yang sudah dibawanya tadi.

"Buktinya muka nii-chan merah kaya' gitu!!", teriaknya kencang sambil menunjuk ke arah muka kakaknya yang merah. "Bentar lagi Naoya nii-chan bisa kena flu, loh!!"

Kakaknya itu hanya membalas teriakan adiknya dengan sebuah helaan napas yang panjang, dan kemudian segera mengambil handuk berwarna krem itu dan kembali melemparkannya ke arah anak berambut biru tersebut.

"Uupph!!!", desahnya ketika handuk itu mengenai mukanya yang kecil.

"Heh… Ambil kembali handuk-mu itu, kecil…", katanya sambil tersenyum sinis seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku mau mandi sekarang, mandi air hangat yang bikin segar", lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan melewati koridor di rumah itu.

"T-tunggu, nii-chan!", teriak adiknya kesal seraya ikut bangun dari tempatnya tadi terkapar setelah terkena serangan handuk dari kakaknya. Dia segera berlari dengan kencang mengikuti ke arah kakaknya berjalan tadi, dan di saat itu pula…

Kakaknya pun segera berbalik, membungkuk kecil, dan menghentikan langkah adiknya dengan sebuah sentuhan di dahi menggunakan hanya sebuah jari telunjuk.

"Mainnya lain kali saja, ya", lanjut Naoya sambil kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi rumah tersebut.

Anak berambut biru itu hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang, entah kenapa, terasa sakit, sebelum akhirnya menorehkan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"**And when the time comes, those memories you've spent with me will never faded away from my heart"**

"Nii-chan… Jangan pergi…", rintih anak lelaki berambut biru itu sambil memeluk kakaknya yang membawa sebuah koper berwarna coklat muda, di mana di belakangnya sudahlah terdapat sebuah Shinkansen yang siap membawanya pergi dari sana.

"_Kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi!! Kepada seluruh pengantar penumpang, harap meninggalkan kereta!! Kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi!!"_, teriak sebuah suara yang keluar dari speaker di stasiun tersebut.

"Tenang saja lah…", jawabnya santai sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut biru milik adiknya tersebut. "Kau juga bisa tinggal di bersamaku di Tokyo, kok, kalau mau"

"Benarkah?!!", teriaknya senang sambil mendongak ke atas melihat muka kakaknya yang masih tersenyum. Yang sayangnya, adalah sebuah senyuman yang cukup 'nakal'

"Tapi tentu saja bukan sekarang", jawabnya sambil tertawa ketika melihat reaksi adiknya yang kembali suram mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Oh, ya, sebelum aku pergi…", lanjut Naoya sambil merogoh-rogoh kopernya yang dibukanya sedikit, dan saat itu dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, tapi tidak terlalu besar, dan diberikannya kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Apa ini?", tanyanya sambil membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

"Kau lihat saja…"

Dan saat anak lelaki berambut biru itu membuka kotak tersebut, ditemukanlah headphone. Headphone putih kecil dengan kabel berwarna merah panjang, di mana di sampingnya sudah terletak sebuah Mp3 kecil berbentuk tabung, di mana benda itu langsung membuat muka anak kecil tersebut bersemu merah.

"Ini… Untukku, nii-chan…?", katanya tak percaya sambil mengeluarkan headphone tersebut dari tempatnya, yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Yup, kalau kau kesepian tanpa ada aku. Pakai saja headphone itu", katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Setidaknya bisa untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, kan?"

Adiknya mengangguk antusias, memancarkan kesenangan yang amat-sangat dari muka polosnya, "Ya, ya!!! Makasih, makasih, nii-chan!!"

Naoya mengangguk sekali menanggapi ucapan terima kasih adiknya, dan segera berbalik menuju pintu kereta sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Ya sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu sekarang"

"Ehh…? I-iya", jawab anak berambut biru itu terbata-bata, kehilangan nada antusiasnya lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya", katanya sambil tersenyum bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu kereta tersebut.

Dan saat itu, kereta tersebut pun bergoyang sedikit, sebelum akhirnya bergerak perlahan, akan meninggalkan stasiun tersebut.

Anak kecil itu hanya bisa melihat kereta yang bergerak perlahan itu dengan muka pasrah, sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari kecil mengikuti kereta yang bergerak perlahan demi perlahan tersebut.

"Kakak!!!", teriaknya kencang bersamaan dengan laju kereta tersebut yang semakin cepat. "Jangan lupakan aku, ya…!!!!"

Lelaki bermata merah itu hanya mengangguk simpel sambil tetap tersenyum melihat adiknya yang berlari-lari mengikuti laju kereta tersebut, yang walaupun pada akhirnya dirinya mulai tertinggal, tak bisa melawan kekuatan mesin yang menggerakan kereta tersebut.

"Aku menyayangimu, nii-chaaaan…!!!!!!", teriaknya setelah melihat kereta itu meninggalkan stasiun itu, meninggalkannya sendirian, di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Tak urung, matanya pun tak bisa menahan buliran air mata yang tertampung di pelupuk matanya, jatuh membasahi pipi anak tersebut yang masih mengerenyitkan alisnya, tak ingin kakaknya untuk meninggalkannya.

Tapi itulah dunia.

Kalau kau ingin menyayangi seseorang, kau harus siap untuk kehilangan dirinya.

Dalam kondisi apapun.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"**I hope I will never loose you anymore, but I know, deep in my heart, it's only a mere dream"**

_Ya, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi._

_Aku pikir aku hanya akan berpisah darimu sekali saja. Tapi ternyata, kenyataan berkata lain._

_Dan di sinilah kita berdiri berhadap-hadapan._

_Aku ingin, sekali lagi memelukmu seperti saat itu, saat dimana aku bisa memelukmu dengan senang, saat dimana kau memelukku membagikan rasa sedih._

_Tapi hal itu hanyalah sebuah impian semata._

Jubah hijau milik lelaki berambut putih itu berkibar-kibar ditiup oleh angin pertempuran yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Dari bola mata dan senyumannya terpancar sebuah kekuatan yang kuat, kepercayaan dirinya yang besar, dan aura sinisnya menatap muka adiknya itu yang berdiri di depannya dengan tegap

"Heeh… Kalian takkan bisa melawanku…", gertaknya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti handheld DS, dimana sesaat setelah dia membukanya, keluarlah demon dari alat tersebut.

"Naoya…", desah lelaki berambut biru itu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diriku dalam pertarungan ini, lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap juga, ya…", katanya memberi peringatan masih sambil tersenyum.

"Uuuh…", desahnya kecil sambil menutup matanya.

"Naoya… Tidak, nii-chan…", katanya terbata-bata, yang membuat lelaki yang dipanggilnya kakak itu sedikit terhenyak.

"A-apa?!"

"Onii-chan… Sebegitukah kau membenciku…?", lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap muka kakaknya itu dengan perasaan sedih, yang membuat Naoya mengalihkan pandangannya dari muka adiknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Huh…"

"Bodoh!!!!", teriaknya sambil mengibaskan jubah hijaunya. "Kau ingin hidup, kan, adikku yang bodoh?!! Kalau begitu lawan aku!!! Lawan aku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu!!!", teriaknya sambil tertawa, menatap wajah adiknya yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian di depannya tersebut.

_Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan perasaan miris._

_Aku tak percaya… Bahwa dia bisa semudah itu berubah._

_Tapi tatkala, ini adalah medan perang._

_Dan kita harus bertahan hidup di sini._

_Dan kemudian, kamipun segera melaju dengan demon kami masing-masing yang berlari di belakang, kupegang COMP milikku yang diberikan olehnya erat-erat._

_Aku harus bertahan hidup di sini, agar kami semua bisa keluar dari neraka kehidupan ini._

_Termasuk dirinya._

_Dan darahpun memancar, membasahi tanah tempat ku berdiri dengan warnanya yang terang, entah darah siapapun itu._

_Aku menyayangimu, Onii-chan…

* * *

_

Oh, great, gagal total!! Yees!!! Gagal!!! Hahahaha!!! –digaplok- Intinya, ancur lebur!!!! Yeeess!!! Mana sebenernya saiah kagak tau dia dapet headphone-nya dari mana lagi!! Gyahahahahahaha!!!! Oh, geez… Well… That's it!!! FF abal, cacad lagi dari saiah yang cuman menuhin fandom MegaTen. Gyaaaaah…


End file.
